The present invention relates to a tow carriage for towing motorcars or a towed vehicle with the aid of a motor-cycle or some other small vehicle or towing vehicle.
Today special break-down lorries are usually used to tow vehicles which having been hit by a failure or for some other reason requires towing. These break-down lorries occupy much space on the road and often find it difficult to proceed, which can be troublesome, especially in a traffic jam. When a private passenger car has suffered engine failure in a traffic queue it is accordingly practically impossible for an ordinary break-down lorry to quickly reach the corresponding location and to perform a towing operation.